


Gadget

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Humor, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Cynthia's brother--well-known to Brian, Justin, and all the rest of Gay Pittsburgh. He's an intricate part of the story, for reasons that will become obvious.





	1. Gadget

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Chapter 1 of a series of Gadget stories.

* * *

Cynthia’s brother is two years younger than she is and they are very close. He was always fascinated with mystery stories and crime novels and blood spatter patterns and fingerprints and was obsessed with Inspector Gadget. So, Cynthia started calling him "Gadget." The nickname stuck within their family, but no one else called him that.

 

Gadget became a criminologist. He worked in the crime lab of Pittsburgh PD. Gadget examined the condom that Hunter produced from Kenneth Reikert—appalled at the lack of chain of evidence, it would never hold up in court! But he did it as a favor to Carl Horvath—who was a gruff, kindly Bear and always treated Gadget with respect.

 

**_Gadget was the most infamous, skillful, accomplished, and sought-after Bottom in all of Gay Pittsburgh. He NEVER topped--EVER._ **

 

He spent his off-time practicing his craft in his own special space along The Wall at the entrance to The Backroom of Babylon. He was notorious for the things he could do with his voice, his eyes, his smile, his charm, his mouth, his tongue, his hands and fingers, and his ass. He was just as notorious for the things he **didn't** do--he didn't smoke, drink, or take drugs, and he never took tricks back to his condo. 

 

Whenever they strolled together down Liberty Avenue, Cynthia was always amazed and greatly amused at the number of men who smiled at her brother, Gadget, and greeted him with -- 

 

**"Hey, Todd! How's it goin'?" And Todd's smiling face always responded "Fiiiine."**

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Gadget and the Brown-Eyed Teddy

Ted Schmidt was not a "Backroom" kinda guy. He was shy, insecure, plain, and always in the shadow of the company he kept—The Adorable Michael, The Tall Hunky Bottom-Queen Emmett, and of course, The Perfect Sexy Irresistible Top Brian.

But every once in awhile, Ted would wander into The Backroom of Babylon—to watch as others got their needs fulfilled. And Ted would linger and observe—wishing he could be that free and uninhibited. No one cruised him or tried to hook up with him—even in that hedonistic environment. They were turned off by Ted's lowered eyes, the way he protected himself with his right arm in front of him grasping his beer, his left hand stuffed into his pants pocket, and his thick Polo shirt under which he wore a thick cotton t‑shirt.

But this night—Todd, the Always-Ready-Willing-And-Able-Bottom Boy at the entrance to The Backroom smiled and laid a soft, pale, gentle hand on Ted's right forearm and said sweetly, "Hey, how's it goin'?" Ted startled at the touch and blathered something incoherent.

"C'mere," said the black-haired and smiling Todd, gently pulling Ted towards him. Ted clumsily jerked his right arm, splashing the beer over Todd's chest and onto the cum-splattered floor. Ted, embarrassed, stuttered words of apology. Todd simply smiled, swiping the beer across his chest and down his belly, and continued gently pulling Ted into the recesses of the entrance to The Backroom—just barely out of the light of Babylon's multi-tiered dance floors.

"I want to suck you. And then I want you to fuck me," Todd sweetly grumbled into Ted's ear, licking at Ted's mouth and neck and his hands pulling at the hems of Ted's shirts and the zipper of Ted's pants. Todd stuck his tongue stiffly into Ted's mouth—shocking Ted and causing Ted to drop his beer bottle—which shattered onto the concrete floor.

"Oh, my—we need to be careful of that," Todd said sweetly, moving over a couple of inches along The Wall, kneeling on his bunched-up jeans and taking Ted's hard cock into his mouth. Ted came instantly—not used to this kind of treatment.

Todd looked up at Ted, smiling "You liked that." Ted gasped, shaking, and incoherent.

"Can you still fuck me?" Todd asked sweetly.

"I . .. I don't know . . . I don't . . . I don't  think so. I'm so sorry," Ted gasped, embarrassed and quaking, gently stroking Todd's smiling face.

"It's okay. I'll be here all night. Come back when you're ready," Todd said gently and sincerely.

Ted never went back—he was too embarrassed and unsure of himself.


End file.
